


Out live

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Out live

He stands at bucky's grave.

He never thought he would out live his husband. 

But he did.

Bucky died on a mission. 

Leaving Clint with two kids to raise.


End file.
